All I Want
by crookedstar10688
Summary: Kido x Kano ;)


**Author's Note: I DO NOT OWN MEKAKUCITY ACTORS!**

 **Bold: Kano**

 _Italic: Kido_

Underlined: Marry

 _Italic Underline: Anyone else._

* * *

(watching)

 **Kido! I made you a sandwich!**

 _Thank you Kano. I love it!_

 **Your welcome (fake smiles)**

 _I can see through your mask you know._

 **WHAT!?**

 _You feel like you need to pretend to be happy by putting on an invisible mask to hide your pain . Trust me, you don't need to hide, I will be here for you._

 **Thank you I trust you.**

AWW!

 **Though you missed one crucial part.**

 _(placing hand on Kano's) Tell me, I am here for you._

 **Remember when we were younger and I used to always try to kiss you?**

 _Yes, I do._

 **Every time you would run away I would cry because I loved you and you didn't seem to care about me. It's the same now...**

 _I never knew that, I am so sorry! When I would run away I would cry because I wasn't courageous enough to kiss you. I still don't have enough courage._

 **Wait! You want to kiss me?!**

 _Only every time I see you (blushing)_

Kiss her already Kano!

 **(puts Kido's hair behind ear and caresses her cheek) (leans in near Kido's mouth) Don't be embarrassed!** **I am going to tell you now what I never told you then. ( closes gap and lightly kisses) I love you Kido Tsubomi!**

 _(returns kiss) I love you too Kano_ Shuuya. _  
_

 _That's adorable!_

 **(lays Kido on ground and lies on top of her while kissing her ) You do know Marry is watching us right?**

 _Yes, and I really don't care._

I'm going I'm going! By the way get a room!

 **What do you think, should we move into my bedroom?**

 _I think that's a great idea!_

 **(carries into bedroom and lies her on bed) I don't think you will need your clothes. (removes Kido's clothes)**

 _And you don't need yours (removes Kano's clothes)_

 **(sprinkles kisses all over Kido's body) (teasing) You belong to me now!**

 _I don't see anything wrong with that!_

 **(pins Kido underneath him) Good because your not leaving for a while!**

 _(pushing body up under Kano) Don't go light on me Shuuya!_

 **Trust me I won't! (starts at steady pace but gets faster and harder)**

 _(Panting)_

 **I love you Kido Tsubomi, or (holds up ring box) should I call you Kido Shuuya?**

 _Are you..._

 **Proposing? Yes I have had this ring box for a few years waiting for the perfect time. Was I too quick?**

 _No, you weren't too quick. And you can definitely be calling me Kido Shuuya_

 **(slides ring on finger) Then I will just have to give my bride the night of her life.**

 **THE NEXT MORNING!**

 _(wakes up and wraps legs around Kano)_

 **Good morning (turns around and pins Kido underneath him)**

 _I see I'm trapped (sarcastic) Oh Lord Kano I don't think I will be able to get out! (slips under and on top of Kano) Now who is trapped?_

 ** _(brings Kido down to his level and kisses) Lets be stuck together!_**

(knocking) I'm coming in whether you like it or not!

 _(looks at Kano then eyes turn red)_

(opens door) Kido! Stop using you eyes!

 **(uses eyes to make it look as if he and Kido were wearing clothes)**

 _(eyes turn back to normal) Fine..._

(eyes the pairs actual clothes on the floor and Kano's red eyes) I see you are all dressed...

 **(knows she's being sarcastic but not really caring) Yep!**

 _(rolls eyes at Kano)_

Umm... I see the bed isn't broken and a ring on your finger Kido. Although I am only surprised by the bed not being broken.

 _(blushing)_

 **(wraps arms around Kido to comfort her) Marry! Why did you make her embarrassed?**

I didn't mean to I just wanted too check what I heard Ene and Seto talking about.

 _Of course it was Ene and Seto._

 **Can you please leave Marry?**

Yes I guess I can go, (semi evil look) come out soon if you don't want everyone that doesn't already know to know about you two.(leaves)

 **That was close! (eyes turning normal)**

 _I think getting dressed might be a good idea!_

 **(faking temper tantrum) But I don't want to leave!**

 _(chuckling while getting dressed) Come on Kano, I already have mine on! (drags into closet to put his clothes on)_

 **Fine.. but only because its the beautiful Kido SHUUYA**

 _Hey! I still haven't quite gotten used to that!_

 **(getting dressed) Lucky for you, you have all the time in the world.**

 **(leaving room together)**

 _(Momo) Did Kido and Kano just come out of the same bedroom?_

 **(holds Kido's hand) Yes we did!**

 _(Ene) (fills Momo in on all the details that Marry might have slipped to her)_

 _(Momo) That's adorable but, I just cant imagine Kido kissing Kano._

 _(Ene) Kido! Kiss Kano in front of us!_

 **(comforting) You don't have to if you don't want to.**

 _(Ene) We all know you want her to kiss you_

 **Yes I do want her to kiss me, but if she feels uncomfortable..**

 _(cuts off Kano by kissing him in front of all 7 of the other Mekakushi)_ _  
_

 _(Momo) Aww! Kido and Kano do look good together._

 _(Ene) (serious) Yes they do don't they._

 **Are you ok? Not embarrassed at all?**

 _(Ene) When did Kano start caring so care so much about Kido?_

 _(Momo) Since last night, probably._

 **Hey that is not true! I have always cared for her!**

 _(blushing) Although last night was a nice way of you showing me how much you care._

Aww! How cute! When do you planning having the wedding?

 **As soon as possibly right Miss Shuuya?**

 _(blushing even more at name) Yes, as soon as possible._

* * *

 ** _MORE AUTHOR'S NOTE: Another chapter will include the wedding and honeymoon and something else (evil grin) :) You shall see! Please rate and Review!_**


End file.
